And She Will Be Loved
by Megwill
Summary: He is an Alpha Male, okay, well she is an Alpha Female. What happens when they get together? Realistically, tension happens and it's not all roses.


Brennan sat in her office when her cell rang. She was always in her office tied to her work, it owned her.

"Brennan."

"Hi Tempe, it's Hannah. Booth proposed to me." Brennan's breathing hitched and she wondered if the other woman noticed. "I said no. You nee- should go see him." Hannah said and hung up. She was never Booth's to begin with and she never would be. His heart had and would always belong to another.

Brennan hung up muttering something about an ignoramus. She had told her that Booth gave all of himself. She gathered her things. First stop, the local bar.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

They sat, together once again at their local bar. He ranted and raved and she listed and asked innocent questions laced with a lot of meaning. In the end she went home in a taxi and he went back home in a taxi as well.

He awoke tossing and turning not able to sleep. Her cell lay next to her on her night stand, connected to it's charger she heard it vibrate and light up. Booth. She rolled over and read the text message.

'I can't sleep.'

'Why not? You drank enough, you should be very tired Booth.'

'It's lonely here.'

Brennan inhaled what should she say? She understood what he was insinuating.

'Well you are alone Booth.'

'So are you Bones.'

'Yes, I am.' She didn't want to say anymore, admit anymore. Funny she thought she was ready to tell him everything she felt. Though, she hadn't lost the last of her imperviousness.

'Bones?'

'Yes Booth?'

'Thank you, thank you for everything. For being you, you're my atta girl.'

She stared at what he had written for a moment and wondered how to respond. Atta girl, but in what way? 'Booth I…I'm tired goodnight. I will see you tomorrow at work.'

'Night Bones and thanks again for being there tonight.' He wrote and she only stared at her cell now unplugged in her hands held close to her chest, while she lay in the fetal position. She couldn't help it and eventually text him back.

'Anytime Booth and I will always be there, I'm your partner. I will always be right there where I always am, beside you.' She wrote and when he received it his eyebrows rose. He didn't text her back instead he took a shower and went down stairs outdoors into the pouring rain and hailed a cab. It was always the rain.

She wondered if he still loved Hannah, despite everything she knew. She still wondered. How could he say he just knew about herself, and then say he loved Hannah? She sighed knowing there was only one person you love the most in this world, he had told her that. What if he didn't love her?

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times  
>But somehow I want more<em>

She sat up alarmed by the knocking on her door. She heard a jingle in her door and then saw her cell vibrate. Booth's name light up, she didn't answer. Bat in hand she answered the door.

"Holy Shit Bones! Don't kill me!" Booth said and Brennan looked at him confused.

"Why would I do that? I didn't even swing the bat Booth. I'm sorry, but you alarmed me." She said.

"I see that. Can I come in?"

She opened the door wider allowing him into her home.

"Of course." She retreated to the couch and he followed sitting next to her. He looked at her facial features, really looked into her eyes. She looked at him with wonder and false confidence-false happiness. He didn't want that façade tonight; he wanted Bones, the woman that held a mock graveside funeral for a dog as she wept over his remains. They both still had some things to learn about the other.

"You okay Bones? Tonight, I…I'm sorry. I just want you to know while I'm angry it's not at you Bones."

She gave him a lopsided shy smile. Her eyes were changing colors, kaleidoscope blues; her irises once a light blue, were very dark. Yet, they shone, and what was once a hot slow burning ember was now a dancing flame.

Her voice was a whisper. "It's raining Booth."

He nodded yes standing, "I got a coat it's okay. I better go before it starts coming down even harder."

"See you in the morning Booth. Thank you for apologizing."

"What are partners for, right Bones?" he said and she took her lower lip in her mouth chewing on it nervous.

"Right." She smiled a half hearted smile at him. "Night Booth."

"Night Bones."

Booth put his coat on and Brennan watched. She licked her lips, chewing on her lower lip struggling with the words bubbling within. He reached for the door knob and her words came out rushed in one meek hitched breath, "Stay?"

_I don't mind spending every day  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>

His hand fell from the door and it shut. He turned to face her looking at her curiously. Eyes spoke as words fell silent, lingering in the air. That is all but one word.

And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, nervous. He wondered why? She had no need to be nervous. She was Bones. Though, he knew her and although she was beautiful and she knew it. She also had insecurity about her that most didn't know about. The confident doctor wasn't always so confident about things.

She knew she was different and sometimes, though, she hardly showed it she just wanted to be accepted. To know love and understand pop culture sayings and jokes like her best friend. She had told him once before she was jealous of the team, everyone. They believed in transcendent, eternal and love. She wanted to too, but it was harder than it looked.

Everyone she had ever loved had only loved and left her. Even her family had left her. So, why should she throw her heart out there when all it had ever known was goodbye? There was no point in taking that risk.

Though, as she stare at the man in front of her she realized that was then and she was in the here and now. They both were. Here, now in her apartment. That's when she realized it was worth the risk worth the fight.

She didn't realize he was standing in front of her, until he was suddenly there. His thumb and forefinger tilting her chin up so that her eyes would look into his. Winter winds blew and fire met air. Her blue eyes ignited and glowing embers burning hot and slow soon turned into two blue dancing flames.

"Bones?"

She only looked at him with wide eyed little girl eyes and a shy lopsided smirk of a smile. A question laced in her actions as she tilted her head a bit sideways. _Yes?_

His words were a soft whisper, voice husky and it made her knees feel weak. "On one condition." He said and she nodded yes slowly as her eyes remained locked on his.

"You have to stay too. No running." She released her bottom lip from her mouth, a bite mark on it. She started to open her mouth and then decided against it just nodding yes again slowly. She watched as he smiled and soon her eyes were closed, she had felt his lips many times before but every time she could never have enough. She knew what he tasted like, but she wanted more than just a kiss. She knew he did too.

Soon she was smiling, her lips on his as they met over again and again. She felt her heart rate pick up and their slow and methodical kiss soon turned into a passionate and desire filled one. She felt herself being steered into her bedroom as she walked backward pulling him along her arms around his neck.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

As she walked backward almost reaching the bed she tripped and fell backwards bringing him along atop her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled, "Hey it lets me know this is actually happening, I'm not dreaming." She laughed a real laugh and he nipped at her neck, kissing her again as she arched her back and felt him take her bra off, "Bones, I want to take it slow but-"She had already taken her own shirt off as he now worked the zipper on her long skirt. She took his shirt off which she had already unbuttoned.

Soon all clothes were littered along her bedroom floor and the end of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up scooting her up her head now laid on a pillow. Mouths crashed against each other again once he set her down.

She smiled realizing just how gentle he was with her. So, careful as if he could break her, truth is he could. When he ran his fingers through her hair she realized, he held her heart in the palm of his hand. She knew then that being open to possibilities and not running from love, while hard and not always easy. It would be worth it, so very worth it. She smiled up at him and started to take her lower lip into her mouth, but stopped as he took it into his sucking on it as he parted from their kiss. She smiled up at him and laughed, for no reason, just laughed into his smiling lips.

He worked his way to other parts of her body, "Bones wow, just wow." He said and she flushed at his words. He worked his way downwards and he took his hand and pulled up on the inside of her thigh.

She whimpered as he found out what more than a kiss tasted like. She arched her back and neck as her whimpers grew turning into slurred words that came out between hitched breathing he kissed her mouth. His eyes open, he watched her facial expression as two became one for the first time that night.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You come anytime you want<p>

After their breathing returned to normal or normal enough, another go round was needed. This time she rolled them over; after all she was the alpha female. And when two alphas are together, it makes for a very long, very nice, and very interesting night.

She placed her palms on his shoulders to give her some leverage and he smiled as her hair hung down in his face. Then he felt her tense and not long after collapse onto his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as she rubbed, snuggled her head into his chest. He kissed her crown and smelled in her lavender shampoo. He could still taste her on his lips, the room smelled of them. All was quiet.

Her voice sliced through the silence piercing it. A soft whisper, her hot breath as she spoke tickled his bare chest. He could just barely feel her lips move as she spoke, feel her flick her tongue out wetting her lips.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?" he asked as she traced lazy circles on his chest.

"It's raining." She said seriously, a soft whisper. He only smiled.

"It is, isn't it?"

He felt her nod her head yes against his chest. Suddenly, she looked up at him positioning her arms folded in front of her, she rest her chin on them. She looked…satisfied. But, there was something else too. Her wheels were turning and she inhaled. He wondered what was going on in that genius brain of hers. He looked at her and the ember was still burning hot and slow, but the raging fire had calmed for now anyway. Now he hung on every soft word that left her lips.

Slowly her lopsided smile returned to her lips and he laughed causing her to move atop him as he chuckled at her.

"Booth, I…I find I'm not jealous anymore."

He kissed her forehead and she smiled as he took her face in his hands, he held her face in a stern hold yet, as fragile as a porcelain doll. No, no he held her like a teddy Bear a child's stuffed animal made of porcelain. Yes, she was his porcelain teddy bear. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, soft and slowly.

They parted and she gave him a lopsided grin, a blue flame dance in her eyes.

"Bones, do you know I love you? I do, love you." As soon as he said it he saw her confused expression.

She started to shake her head back and forth no slowly and then faster and more exaggerated. "No, no you don't. You love Hannah, you said yourself Booth." He lay back against the pillow, why did she have to go there?

"I loved her, but I was never in love with her Bones. I never got over you." He said.

"Angela would say that sounds like some crappy line in a movie." She said.

"Only you would bring up another woman's name as I'm in bed with you." He said but she took it the wrong way. Had she done something wrong? She didn't mean too.

She rolled off of him and sat up her bare back against the head board of the bed. She pulled the comforter up or at least tried to unsuccessfully. "I'm cold." They were both still sweaty and her damp skin made her shiver when the cool air hit it. Booth pulled the comforter up around her and she grew silent.

She exhaled after thinking a bit. She didn't want to talk to Booth right now. She had promised not to run away, so becoming silent, retreating inwardly and ignoring him was the next best thing.

"Bones, you want to believe in transcendent and eternal so bad, let yourself. Let me love you." He said and her head turned and looked down at the man lying next to her he didn't beg for her attention by laying his head on her stomach like other men had in the past when she retreated into herself.

He sighed and sat up his back against the head board as well. She eyed him, curious. "I just want to talk."

"We skipped over the just talking a while ago Booth." She countered her tone a bit harsh and flat.

"We have six years of just talking, I think we can afford to." He said and this brought a small smile to her lips and it was then he realized the flame still danced in her eyes.

"You never answered me." She said and Booth was confused.

"Never answered what?"

"Are you going to stay?" her voice was meek again like a little girl's.

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Are you?"

"So, you don't mind?" she said excited and he shook his head no.

"No, not one bit."

"Other men did. Stiers and-"

Booth cut her off. "Ah man, low blow Bones. Bones, not other guys names in bed too."

She looked at him, hurt. What had she done wrong now? Love was confusing, was this love? Booth watched as she took her bottom lip into her mouth chewing on it nervously.

"I…I will be right back." She got out of the bed, she needed clothes. She needed space. She grabbed her skirt and put it on and Booth went to full alert. She was leaving, her own apartment no less. Next she threw on his top. Booth jumped up out of the bed and followed her.

"Where are you going?" he said and she noted that he was anxious and worried. Her black uggs lay by the apartment door and she slid them on. She grabbed the door handle and opened it looking back and locking eyes with him. Then she was gone.

_I don't mind spending every day  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>

"I'm in love with you, I had regrets too. Though, they weren't about us. Well that's not true, only that…"_ah hell, he was talking to the door and it was time to go after her. He grabbed his work pants and shoes and was off._

_And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

Brennan had grabbed her keys and in her hasty exit went out in the pouring rain and sat in her car. Booth wandered around for her, searching. First he checked every hall, every corner lot, the parking garage, he asked Mr. Tom the door man if he had seen her to no avail. He then took to wandering the sidewalk, drenched from the rain. He was heading toward the park. It was always a good place to go to think. Then it dawned on him as he was walking the sidewalk where she was and he turned around.

Brennan had not watched Booth walk by her car her face was damp with tears. Overcome with emotion she wasn't use to bottling up nor did she really want too. She had laid her seat all the way back and was curled up on her side facing away from the window. Why was he upset with her? Why did he not want her right now? After so much more than just partners tonight, why? Maybe he was like Stiers after all he was just a guy. What was in a goodbye anyway?

Booth walked closer to her car but she was faced away from the sidewalk. Unable to see him, he pressed his face against the window. Yes, she was in there. She ran because _her heart told her head let love grow, but her head told her heart this time no, this time no. _Her head needed to let her heart think for once, he knew she could for he had been first hand witness to Dr. Brennan losing irrationality.

She wanted Booth again, besides her holding her just as before. She smiled slightly at the term he used Boneless. Well she was Booth-less._  
><em>

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
>Know all of the things that make you who you are<br>I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah<br>_

When he couldn't get her attention he tapped on the window. She rolled over to face him, tears streaming down her face. She gave him a sad smile, weak but still there.

"Can you?" Booth motioned for her to open the passenger door and he crawled into the seat. "Oh yeah, seat warmers baby!" he smiled at Bones and she just shook her head at him.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"Thank you." He was going to say something smart like _'oh to retrieve my clothes, no problem.'_ But he thought it best to lose the sarcasm for now.

"For what?"

"Staying, even when I didn't keep my promise like you asked, you still came to find me."

"I always will Bones, what are partners for right?" he said seeing that she had set fire to the rain. The rain wasn't going to put out her flames. It was quite the opposite, really.

"Booth, there is a meteor shower happening tonight. We won't be able to see it because of the weather, but just so you know if we could it would light up the whole sky. The asteroids when entering the earths atmosphere so quickly break apart. Thus, causing shooting stars, they are what people make wishes on. In reality all a shooting star is, is billions of particulates entering the earth's atmosphere. The extreme climate change upon entering the atmosphere is what does it." She turned her head to look at him in the passenger seat.

"Funny isn't it?" Booth asked.

"What?"

"Something as beautiful as a shooting star, derives from something so, so...beautifully broken." He said and she looked at him giving him a lopsided grin.

"Not only is a shooting star pleasing to the eye, but it is considered good luck if you see one. A wish supposedly could come true."

"Yeah." Booth said softly as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her lips. She didn't run, she kissed him back whimpering softly into his mouth. _  
><em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>_

He opened the passenger door and ran around in the pouring rain to the driver's side where she lay. "Come on!" he said to her but she didn't move only kept her blue irises locked on his. "Bones, I'm getting soaked here." She still said nothing and he leaned in her vehicle and gathered her up in his arms. She smiled looking up at his face, in his eyes.

The rain was coming down hard now. Winter winds blew a slush and he could feel her shivering in his arms.

"Stay?" he asked as he carried her back toward her apartment, back to bed. She nodded a smirk of a content grin yes into his chest. _  
><em>

_I don't mind spending every day  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>

Now insides the door shut behind she changed into her robe and threw Booth's clothes in her dryer as he waited for her in bed. He would always wait for her. She came in with warm tea and hot chocolate. Booth smiled and kissed her when she snuggled up next to him, under covers and warm beside him.

"Too bad we couldn't see that meteor shower Booth." he said and he caught her eyes looking at him. The fire was back, dancing and playing in her eyes. She smirked and the flame caught a glint in her eye.

"I don't know Bones, while there won't be another for another hundred years. I find that shooting stars are a lot like best friends, you can't always see them, but you always know they are there. I have my very own shooting star right here." He said kissing her temple.

"I love you Bones, and not in an atta girl way. You don't have to say anything."

"I know I don't." she said burying her face farther into his arms which surrounded her completely. Booth soon realized the water he felt on his arm was warm water and not just the rain water.

"Bone's are you okay?"

"I believe you now Booth, believe like everyone else. You showed me how, thank you."

"I hear a but-"

"But I want to say it. I love you too Booth." She said and he wore a slap happy grin. She covered his lips with hers and just when she thought she could pull apart, she couldn't.

And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)<br>And she will be loved

"Did you know the best way for two humans to warm their selves is to have sex." Brennan said.

"Yes, yes I know that Bones." He said holding her closer to him.

"I'm cold again." She said looking at him, eyes as big as saucers.

"Again?"

"Again." she said and he kissed her lips and worked his way down her clavicle. Loving when a drawn _Booth_ or a whimper escaped her lips.

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>(I don't mind spending every day)  
>(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

As their breathing returned to normal Brennan curl up into his side an arm draped over her bare body. She was asleep and he watched her sleep for a moment. Then whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I saw shooting stars tonight, Bones. I don't know about you but-"

He heard her murmur something. So she was awake, barely. "-they were beautifully broken Booth."

* * *

><p>I got the stars idea because, I have family and friends scattered just like the stars and while I don't always see them because of their job. I know they are always there...a bit like faith. Working on the remainder of Screw Rational just been a couple crazy weeks ~ Meg Winter Winds and the head told my heart let love grow is Mumford and Sons<p>

and she will be loved is by maroon 5. Also, I broke my rib so I am a little slow right now. But a tough one.


End file.
